


The Sun and the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Really I'm so late to the party but here is a small and imperfect offering .





	The Sun and the Stars

Alexander should have been exhausted,the day had been long and the heat stifling but as he entered the room it wasn't sleep that he had on his mind .  
The party had bored him and he had shifted uncomfortably in his seat for most of the evening ,even Bagoas could not distract him this night.

Wine had been drunk and the humour good but for too long Hephaistion had avoided him ,sorting out other company and ignoring his longing looks .  
Hephaistion shone tonight ,like some jewel that glittered in the half light. Through his sheer gown you cold see his body ,broad shoulders leading to a slim waist and firm thighs and from his seat Alexander watched ,aching to touch ,to feel ,to caress.

Alexander deserved this punishment he had let his eyes wander and been tempted by others less worthy and now he was being punished and the more Hephaistion ignored him the more he ached for him. That's why, when Hephaistion retired Alexander had followed him making his way down endless corridors to were his lover slept.

The room smelt of musk and Jasmin and Hephaistion .In the corner Small lanterns flickered sending irregular patterns across the walls and fine fabric and furs covered the bed .

" you came" there was a voice from the shadows and out, from the darkness Hephaistion appeared .They stood there for a moment ,each trying to gauge the others mood .Hephaistion seemed intent on taunting his lover and Alexander had to admit in this half light Hephaistion looked truly beautiful.

Loosing control,Alexander moved swiftly across the room and with some force pushed his lover against the cool stone wall . "Don't toy with me Hephaistion ,too long have you avoided me ". His lover squirmed trying to free himself but Alexander was stronger and held him firm.

"Alexander please "

His lovers pleas, only fuelled his desire and turning his lover around to face the wall Alexander pressed his body against his, gripping his hands tightly above his head. " Don't tease me Hephaistion, don't try my patience " His lover stilled at these words .

"You accuse me when I have had to endure you publicly making love to another " Hephaistion pulled against his lover trying to break free but Alexander held firm ,ghosting hot breath against his lovers skin . "Damm you I could take you now ,don't test me ".

Hephaistion was treading a dangerous path ,Alexander's moods could shift quickly and even more so recently but he had been forced into doing this ,he needed to remind his lover that he still existed and that he still yearned for his touch .

He could still feel Alexander's breath against his skin and after releasing his hands, he felt firm fingers sink into his hair ,just pulling enough to cause the merest hint of pain . 

"Do I need to remind you just who you belong too " The grip on his hair tightened "Cassander watched you tonight ,his eyes never left you ,be careful Hephaistion if you play with fire ,you will be burnt ".

Hephaistion closed his eyes,

He let the pain run through his body , it was frightening yet arousing at the same time and he knew Alexander's body yearned for him ,he could feel the weight of his lovers cock pressed firmly against his own body ./

Leaning his head against the wall ,he found relief in the coolness of the stone .This is what he had wanted ,what he had wished for ,to provoke a reaction from Alexander and as his lovers teeth sank into his skin ,marking him in a clear sign of ownership he didn't regret it ,not for one moment .p>

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
